In recent years, the performance of a portable terminal, a cellular phone or the like is remarkably improved, and in addition to access to the Internet and transmission and reception of e-mail, even the cellular phone or the like can take a static image or a moving image. Since a dedicated photographing equipment also becomes light and inexpensive, the number of persons carrying it has increased. Besides, in a next-generation mobile communication system such as IMT-2000, high speed data communication also becomes possible. Thus, it is becoming possible to transmit the taken static image or moving image in real time.
Under such circumstances, when encountering an accident or happening, many people can photograph the state and the like. However, at present, there is no market on which the scoop photograph, image and etc. of the accident or happening etc. is freely traded.